


Secret Love

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This is a little ficlet about Cedrella Black (circa 1917 on Black family tree) and Septimus Weasley.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for the lj community Romancing the Wizard for their Pride and Prejudice challenge.  


* * *

Cedrella made her way quickly through the halls of the school. She hated being late, but she'd had a hard time getting out of the dorm without her roommates noticing. Luckily they decided to have a party and she was able to sneak a sleeping draught in their drinks. Now she could be as late as she wanted and they'd never know that she had been gone. She just had to make sure she was back before the draught wore off.

 

She quickly climbed the stairs of the Astronomy Tower and opened the door. Septimus smiled when he saw her. She loved his smile almost as much as she loved his red hair. She had noticed him during the sorting; something seemed to draw her to him. She began watching him during their first year. 

 

At first it was just during meals or in classes, but the longer she watched him the more she began to do it. It was during sixth year that he finally noticed. Then she noticed that he was watching her. She had been horribly embarrassed but one day he came up to her in the library and asked her to Hogsmeade.  She wanted to accept but she knew that her parents would be very angry with her for going out with a Weasley. When she explained this to him she expected him to turn away but he understood and they started seeing each other secretly. They would meet in classrooms and sometimes after curfew, but mostly they wrote each other letters. It was during these letters that they got to know each other and fell in love. Now school was ending and she didn't know what they were going to do

She walked over to him and he pulled her close. "I was beginning to worry, love."

 

She smiled up at him, "I'm sorry I'm late."

 

He kissed her on the lips, pulled back and smiled, "It's okay. I think I have a solution for our problem."

 

Cedrella's eye's lit up as she looked at him, "Really? What?"

 

He pulled back, reached into his pocket and pulled out a snuffbox. She looked confused until he opened it. He looked into her eyes, "I talked to my mum, and she said we could stay with her until we could afford a place of our own. I know I can't give you everything you're used to, but I promise you this. I'll love you and take care of you always. Cedrella Black, will you marry me?"

 

She was so overwhelmed she couldn't answer; all she could do was nod. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again. When he pulled back she looked at him with a question in her eyes. He didn't have to ask; he just smiled and said, "We do it tonight. That way your parents can't say anything."

 

She nodded as he took her hand and followed him out of the tower and towards her future with her new family. 


End file.
